My Gentle Girl
by Harubaee
Summary: Luhan adalah seorang mata-mata terhebat yang hidup mandiri bersama sang sepupu kembaran di negeri gingseng. Siapa sangka yeoja manis seperti dirinya adalah keturunan clan Xiao yang merupakan orang penting di masa lampau dan memiliki sejuta rahasia. Sedangkan Sehun hanya namja tengil yang berusaha mengacaukan kehidupan sempurnanya. "Dia adalah milikku." HUNHAN Hunhan gs!
1. Chapter 1

**My Gentle Girl**

EXO Fanfiction

Rated: T+

Pairing: Hunhan (genderswitch)

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

Yaoi or boys love

 **Warning: Typos, absurd, OOC, gaje, boring, and genderswitch for uke.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Have Fun...!**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 **TAP**

.

 **TAP**

.

 **TAP  
**.  
.

 **Cleck  
**.

.

 **TAP  
**.  
.

"Oh... lu kau sudah sampai. Duduklah." Namja berusia sekitar 32 tahun, dengan rambut blonde yang di hoax ke atas, mata tajam musang nya seperti mengintimidasi penjahat kelas kakap.

Yeoja yang baru masuk tadi duduk di depan namja musang tersebut dengan tenang. Yeoja itu memiliki rambut coklat madu sepunggung yang dibiarkan tergerai, mata rusa, bibir tipis bewarna peach minta dikulum, iris hazel nut rusanya yang manis, lembut, serta menggemaskan, dan kulit lembut halus seputih susu minta dikecup. Dia berkilau an di bawah lampu dan sinar matahari yang menerobos masuk ke ruangan luas dan megah tersebut. Bersinar tampak seperti malaikat tanpa sayap.

Namja musang menyerngitkan keningnya bingung setelah menengok an kepalanya kebelakang yeoja rusa itu. "Sehan eodiseo?" suara baritone tegas terdengar.

"Sehan menyusul, ia sedang berurusan dengan Lay mengenai IT." Yeoja itu menyahut pelan dan lembut tanpa menghilangkan wibawanya.

Mengurut pelipis nya pusing, namja musang itu melepas poker face nya. Menatap yeoja bermata rusa frustasi. "Bocah itu benar-benar... Kapan dia berhenti layaknya sok pintar."

"Nyata nya Sehan memang pintar, dan dia salah satu anggota terbaik dan berhasil masuk **LightSaber** tanpa ujicoba. Ingat itu Jung Sajangnim." Ralat yeoja rusa itu dengan tanpa nada kesal yang ditutupi.

"Ckckck... shitt!"

"Berhenti mengumpat oppa. Akan ku laporkan pada Jae eonni nanti."

Namja musang itu menampilkan ekspresi kesal. "Oke.. Oke.. ck. Kalian sepupu biadab." mengangkat tangan ke atas, membuat posisi seperti orang menyerah.

Menampilkan seringaian. "Ku anggap itu sebagai pujian."

.

.

"Ehem. Dimana Xiumin? Bukankah aku sudah bilang datang **'berenam'**." Kembali berekspresi datar dan menekankan kata berenam.

'Cih! Berusaha mengalihkan perhatian.' batin yeoja rusa.

"Seperti biasa... Xiumin eonnie sedang menangani dua pembuat onar." Santai... yeoja rusa menyahut santai.

Namja musang benar-benar terlihat frustasi. "Aku benar-benar heran bagaimana bisa harabojie merekut kalian..."

"Itu tergantung..." menyeringai lagi. Yeoja rusa menatap pintu sekilas lalu menutup mata. "Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti keriputmu bertambah."

 **CTACK**

Namja musang bersunggut kesal dengan muka yang memerah menahan marah sedangkan yeoja di depannya hanya tersenyum cantik seolah sedang berkomunikasi dengan seseorang dipikiran nya. "Mereka akan tiba." Menampilkan iris hazel nut yang indah.

Benar saja setelah itu terdengar suara berisik yang diikuti pekikan nyaring, suara pukulan, dan teriakkan kencang bak di arena tinju.

 **CLECK**

"Aku sudah bilang! Kim Jongin itu lebih hebat dari namja tower itu!" Yeoja bereyeliner berteriak kesal.

"Sadarlah baek, si hitam itu juga namja tower!" Yeoja bermata doe itu beteriak tak kalah kesal.

"Kita akan mendapatkan data nya dengan mudah. Keamanan pemerintah harus kita trobos. FTP dan TCP kita harus menggunakan nya. Sepertinya mereka memakai Dial up, DCTH, dan Gateway untuk menyembunyikan, bukankah..." dan bla bla bla celoteh yeoja berlesung pipit kepada yeoja bermuka datar dan beriris onyx kelam, replika sang yeoja bermata rusa.

 **DUAGH**

"Appo~..."

"Bisakah kalian semua tenang. Lihat, kita sudah diruangan Yunho oppa." Yeoja berpipi bakpao berkoar, menghentikan perdebatan dan pembicaraan konyol di depan sajangnim mereka.

Aura hitam keluar dari tubuh Yunho, namja bermata musang. "Sudah selesai?" Menatap tajam kesekitar. "Bisakah kalian sehari saja tidak membuat keributan?"

"Tergantung..."sambil menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang ingin Yunho tembak ke kepala bawahan-bawahan tengil nya.

"Kalian ini sudah dewasa, mau sampai kapan kalian begini. Ehhh... yak! Sehan!" ceramah panjang terhenti karena salah satu bawahannya yang paling tengil menyelonong ke tempat penjual minum yang entah bagaimana bisa ada di pojok ruangan.

 **DRAK**

 **KLENTANG**

Bunyi sesuatu ditendang diikuti benda berkaleng bersoda jatuh. Sebuah tangan berkulit tan seksi mengambil dan membuka kaleng itu.

Suara desissan minuman dan tegukkan orang minum entah mengapa menjadi pemandangan sangat erotis. Bagaimana leher itu bergerak naik turun dan bibir semerah buah delima mengecup lembut pinggir kaleng tersebut.

Sehan, yeoja berambut hitam legam dikuncir kuda yang dipanggil tadi menoleh menghadap mereka, menampilkan onyx sekelam malam menatap mereka dengan senyum meremehkan walaupun tertutup kaleng yang masih menempel di bibirnya.

Yeoja bereyeliner berdecih kesal. "Hoi! Kau maknae... ambilkan minuman ku juga." "Nado..."sahut yeoja bermata doe dengan menganggukkan kepalanya yang bermahkotakan rambut hitam sebahu tergerai.

Sehan menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tingkah kedua eonnie nya ini. Tapi, ia tetap mengambilkan minuman kesukaan mereka.

 **Hap**

 **Hap**

 **Hap**

 **Hap**

 **Hap**

"Wuhh... refleks yang bagus." Baekhyun yeoja bereyeliner dengan rambut dark coklat yang digerai sebahu nya mengelus dada.

Aura hitam mengelilingi Yunho, Luhan yang melihatnya hanya mengerling ke arah Sehan sang sepupu yang seperti kembaran. "Kalian!.. Bisakah kalian seri-..."

 **Hap**

Terpotong lagi, karena gerakan refleks nya menangkap minuman dari si onyx. "To the point..." Sehan berbicara dengan nada datar sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan sang sepupu kembaran.

Yunho mengelus dada berusaha sabar dan mempertahankan wibawanya. "Kalian kesini akan ku beri tugas penting. Tugas ini disampaikan langsung oleh harabojie."

Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan. "To the point..." nada yang sama keluar tapi lebih lembut dan manis, semanis orangnya.

.

"Kalian tahu SM Entertainment bukan?"

"Bukankah itu agensi yang cukup sukses di Seoul?" suara lembut dari Xiumin yeoja berpipi bapao.

Yunho mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya membenarkan. "Ne.. Seperti yang kalian tau, agensi itu cukup terkenal disini. Namun yang kalian tidak tau salah satu orang dalam sedang melakukan kecurangan dan tangan kanan Cuubi. Mafia terbesar di Asia yang menjadi buronan terbesar kita."

"Jinjjayo? Bagaimana bisa? Seperti nya itu tidak mungkin." Lay... yeoja berlesung pipit membalas ragu.

"Hal seperti itu sudah mungkin di dunia ini. Kabarnya bantuan dana dari saham mereka yang turun diberikan oleh salah satu klien Jepang." Luhan memberi tambahan penjelasan.

Xiumin menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah Luhan membuat rambut hitam dikuncir setengah sebahu nya bergerak. "Bagaimana kau bisa tau Luhannie?"

"Yunho oppa sudah memberi kami tugas untuk menyelidiki agensi itu dari dalam. Dan yah... memang ternyata banyak kecurangan beserta keanehan disana."

"Maksudnya?" Lay bertanya, ia dengan rambut sepunggung yang dikuncir asal-asalan tetap membuat nya terlihat anggun.

Luhan menghela nafas. "Entah lah... data pemasukan yang tidak sesuai dengan pengeluaran..."

.

Hening sesaat.

.

"Bukan kah itu sudah biasa? Korupsi... Hal yang lazim bukan." D.O menimpali.

"Masalah nya server keamanan yang mudah ditembus bahkan mungkin, tidak diberi sistem keamanan. Semua data perusahan kosong, yang penting pun itu nihil. Sama sekali tidak ada."

"Tapi keamanan diluar terlihat ketat seolah ada sesuatu yang berharga disana. Dan pemasukan perusahan itu 2x lipat dari pengeluaran. Seolah-olah dana mengalir bagi air terjun. Terus... tanpa henti. Pemasukan yang tidak sewajarnya dan pengeluaran yang biasa-biasa saja." Jelas Sehan panjang lebar.

"CEO nya pun mempunyai pendapatan yang fantastis tidak sesuai yang kita perkirakan. Data perusahan juga nihil ditangannya. Dari kata beberapa karyawan dia sering membuat pertemuan dengan klien Jepang. Tapi, yang kita dapatkan kan nol. Mereka tidak mempunyai klien Jepang dan data pesawat yang menyembunyikan identitasnya." tambah Luhan.

"Yah... itu ganjil. Sangat ganjil." Baekhyun setuju dengan ucapan Luhan.

"Kita selidiki di dalam perusahan bersih, karyawan nya pun bungkam tidak tahu. Rumah CEO nya pun bersih beserta laptop dan sever lainnya seolah memang disetting seperti itu." Sehan berbicara tegas.

Xiumin sang analisis mengerutkan kening tanda berpikir. "Lalu bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa mereka berhubungan dengan Cuubi?" Pertanyaan itu menuai anggukan setuju dari mereka minus Luhan, Sehan, dan Yunho.

"Kalian masih ingat laporan misi di Jepang enam bulan lalu? Dari data itu memiliki beberapa kecocokkan seperti pengeluaran dan rapat klien nya." Luhan menjawab Xiumin setelah meminum cappucino latte kaleng nya.

D.O menatap Luhan serius. "Jadi menurut Luhan eonnie klien korea yang dimaksud bajingan tengik itu dia."

Luhan mengangguk mantap." Yap! Seperti nya itu mereka. Menurut ku pelakunya lebih dari satu orang dalam."

Lay menyesap minumannya dalam. "Yeah... I think like that."

 **PROK**

 **PROK**

 **PROK**

"Oke ladies... sudah jelas kan mengenai hubungan misi kita kali ini?" Yunho bertepuk tangan keras berusaha mengembalikan ekstensi nya.

Mereka mengangguk kompak. "Oke misi kita kali ini adalah, menyamar masuk menjadi staff mereka. Kumpulkan informasi sebanyak-banyaknya, cari bukti, sadap servernya, cari pelaku, tangkap dan seret bawa mereka kembali. Kita harus bisa menaklukkan Cubbi." Yunho berkata tegas, penuh wibawa.

Sehan dan Luhan mendengus kesal. "Cihh.. kau ahjussi tua bangka, sangat gampang sekali memerintah." sarkas Sehan dan Yunho hanya bisa pasrah.

Baekhyun memiringkan kepalanya bingung. "Urusan penyamaran dan identitas kami bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja... Semua sudah di urus departemen teknologi dan komunikasi."

"Xiumin dan Lay, kalian akan menjadi manager. Baekhyun dan DO kalian akan menjadi pelatih vokal. Dan devil twins... kalian akan menjadi asisten manager dan artis. Peran kalian disini sangat penting. Jika ada tenggang waktu cari informan dalam dan luar. Arraseo?"

"Tapi siapa yang akan kita tangani? Maksudku kita menjadi manager dan asisten bukan? Berati, kita akan terlibat dengan salah satu artis dari mereka." DO mengkerutkan alis, bingung. Ucapan DO menuai angukkan setuju kecuali Yunho, Sehan, dan Luhan.

"EXO." Satu kata tegas dari Yunho membuat seisi ruangan hening seketika.

.  
"Ani.. anio." Sehan menjawab dingin dan datar, penuh keteguhan.

Baekhyun dan DO sontak memutar bola mata mereka bosan. "Oh ayolah Sehan... kapan lagi kami bisa mendapatkan kesempatan emas ini." Baekhyun si penggoda ulung mencoba merayu Sehan dengan alis yang dinaik turunkan menatap Sehan.

Iris onyx itu menyipit tajam, berusaha mengintimidasi namja bermata musang. "Sekali tidak tetap tidak."

"Sehan, lebih baik kau menerimanya. Ini merupakan kerja sama dari 3 negara. Misi yang besar." Yunho mencoba merayu Sehan.

"Tiga negara?" Lay bertanya.

"Korea, Jepang, dan China. Kebetulan China memiliki tujuan dan kerugian yang sama. Mereka dipihak kita."

"Sudah kuduga..." gumam Xiumin pelan.

"Bagaima-..."

"80%" Sehan memotong ucapan Yunho dengan serius.

"Hah?!" Spontan seluruh orang diruangan ini berteriak kecuali Luhan yang mengerlingkan matanya senang dan Sehan yang menatap Yunho datar.

Sehan berdecak kesal. "80%". "Ani.. aninji. Fifty fifty." Yunho menjawab setelah connect.

Baekhyun bersunggut kesal. "Oppa yang benar saja?!"

"80 persen. Kami terima." Lanjutnya lagi.

Yunho tidak mau kalah."60 40, bagaimana?"

Xiumin memutar bola matanya malas, selalu seperti ini. "Sudahlah oppa.. mengalah.. kau seperti anak kecil saja." Yunho menatap Xiumin kesal.

DO menyeringai melihat ekspresi Yunho ketika mendengar ucapan Xiumin. Eonnie nya yang satu itu memang terkadang bisa diajak bekerja sama. "Ayolah oppa.. Jangan bercanda. Kami ini berenam." bujuk DO.

"Ani... Bagaimana dengan 70, 30?" tawar Yunho lagi. Lay yang diam sedari tadi angkat bicara. "Ini tiga negara, pasti sangat besar bukan? Jangan mencoba merampok kami."

"Oh... ayolah, ini adil 70 30."

"72 persen, atau cari yang lain." Luhan memutuskan kompak membuat ke lima orang minus Sehan dan Luhan di ruangan itu menoleh ke arah Luhan.

Baekhyun yang tidak terima berusaha memprotes."YAK! LU-..."

"Oke deal..." potong Yunho senang tanpa menyadari seringaian Sehan dan Luhan.

Baekhyun yang kesal ingin berkoar kembali sebelum senyuman dan tatapan Luhan menghentikan emosinya. "Kapan misi ini dimulai?" Luhan menatap Yunho langsung ke matanya.

"Besok... misinya akan dimulai besok. Dan pekerjaan kalian yang lain harus selesai hari ini **'juga'**." Yunho bergerak menyamankan duduknya.  
.

Ucapan Yunho sontak membuat suasana hening. Suasana diruangan itu berangsur-angsur tampak mencekam dengan aura yang keluar dari ke enam yeoja di depannya. Yunho yang menyadari hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan tanpa menyadari aura paling kelam di sebelah Luhan.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya tersenyum tidak terganggu akan hal itu. 'Ini akan menjadi hal yang menarik' batinnya antusias.  
.

.

.  
1

.

.

.  
2

.

.

.  
3-...

" **ARGHHHHH!..** "

Dan tepat setelah itu terdengar teriakan memekakan telinga keluar dari si pemilik mata musang setelah bertatapan dengan mata beriris ruby terang dengan seringai di bibir kissable nya.

.

.

.

.

 **My Gentle Girl**

.

.

Terlihat ke lima namja tengah beristirahat di ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh kaca. Tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat terlihat seksi dan sangat menggoda para kaum hawa. Abs yang tercetak di kaos tipis mereka akan membuat gadis normal pasti gigit jari.

"Hah... hah... hah... lelah sekali hari ini." keluh namja bertelinga lebar dengan diiringi helaan nafas berat.

Namja di sebelahnya, berkulit tan mengangguk setuju. "Yah... Kau benar hyung. Hah..." ia terengah juga.

"Dimana manager Kim, hyung?" Tanya namja bermuka kotak kepada namja berkulit seputih susu yang sedang melihat jam tangan mahalnya. "Sebentar lagi dia datang." jawabnya.

 **CLECK**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

Suara pintu yang dibuka diikuti langkah kaki mendekat mengalihkan perhatian ke lima namja di ruangan itu. "Annyeong.. sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya orang itu ramah.

Namja berkulit putih susu menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apakah hari ini masih ada jadwal hyung?" tanya nya sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

Yang ditanya tersenyum ramah lagi. "Umm.. yeah. Hari ini cukup sampai disini. Kalian boleh beristirahat dan pulang."

Ucapan yang bagai surga itu membuat kelima namja merasa bahagia bahkan sang namja bertelinga lebar merangkul namja tan disebelah nya membuat yang dirangkul menepis kasar. "Yak! Hyung berhenti menyentuh ku. Kau bau." Ketus namja tan itu sambil menggeser tempat duduknya.

"Kai-ya..." rengek namja bertelinga lebar. "Kau menjijikan hyung." Namja berkulit putih pucat seperti albino menampilkan ekspresi jijik dengan muka datar. Yang di hina pun hanya menatap manager Kim senang plus cengiran lima jarinya tanpa memperdulikan hinaan sang maknae.

"Tapi..." ucap manager Kim gantung.

"Kalian harus ingat, besok jadwal kalian akan lebih berat." Lanjut nya membuat semua namja di ruangan itu menghela nafas berat. "Ya... apa boleh buat." namja berwajah kotak mengangkat bahu pasrah.

"Dan oh iya... untuk tiga atau empat bulan mendatang seperti yang kalian tahu akan ada manager sementara penggantiku selama cuti."

"Dan juga seperti pelatih vokal kalian akan digantikan."lanjut manager Kim lagi. "Waeyo hyung?" Tanya namja berkulit susu.

"Entahlah... aku dengar pelatih vokal kalian izin cuti melahirkan." Semaunya mengangguk mengerti.

"Satu lagi... Kalian akan mendapatkan dua asisten yang akan membantu pekerjaan kalian."

"Aish... merepotkan saja." ucap namja albino. "Ani... Ani.. Ani.." manager Kim melambaikan satu jari telunjuk di depan mereka tanda tidak setuju. "Kau salah Sehun." Ucap manager Kim sambil bersedekap dada.

"Asal kalian semua tahu... pelatih vokal, asisten, dan manager pengganti nanti adalah yeoja-yeoja cantik dan muda." tambahnya yang membuat namja disana tersenyum bahagia minus namja albino yang sedang asik bermain handphone nya menghiraukan ucapan manager Kim.

"Hahaha... ayo kita bertaruh Kai siapa yang paling memikat diantara kita dia yang menang." Namja bertelinga lebar menatap namja berkulit tan dengan cengiran diwajahnya.

Namja tan itu hanya mendecih kesal. "Baiklah... terserah kau saja hyung." Walaupun pada akhirnya ia menerima tantangan itu dan manager Kim hanya menggeleng sekaligus tersenyum maklum dibuatnya.

Namja berwajah kotak berdiri dan menghampiri namja berkulit seputih susu lalu berbisik ringan. "Hyung.. bukankah ini aneh? Bagaimana bisa semuanya mengalami pergantian seperti ini?" tanya nya heran.

Namja berkulit putih susu menoleh dan mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah Chen... mungkin ini hanya kebetulan." jawab nya membuat namja bermuka kotak mengalihkan tatapannya menatap Sehun yang sedang bermain handphone lagi.

.

.

Dan yang tak mereka tau.. bahwa hari mereka yang monoton akan berubah. Menjadi berbeda, dipenuhi rasa senang, sedih, bahagia, tegang, dan terancam. Ya.. Hari esok tak kan sama lagi, mungkin? Siapapun dari kita tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi esok, bukan?

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

 **My Gentle Girl**

.

.

"Lu... apa maksud mu dengan 72% hah?! Demi Tuhan... kita ini berenam." Baekhyun menarik rambutnya dan menatap Luhan frustasi. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis.

"Berisik kau Baek!" keluh Sehan kesal.

 **DAK**

Baekhyun dengan muka memerah memukul belakang kepala Sehan yang dihadiahi deathglare si 'setan' oleh Sehan. Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah balas menatap Sehan sengit. Dan adu deathglare terjadi diantara mereka. "Sudahlah... Kalian ini memalukan. Kita ini masih di lobby." lerai Luhan.

Yap! mereka sekarang sedang di lobby departemen teknologi dan komunikasi. Untungnya suasana tidak terlalu ramai karena jam yang menunjukkan waktu makan siang dan beberapa karyawan memilih pergi ke cafetaria dibandingkan harus bercumbu dengan berkas laporan. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disitu? Entahlah.. hanya mereka yang tahu.

"Sehan hentikan deathglare mu,dan Baekhyun jangan memanggil ku begitu bodoh! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu." Tambah Luhan sambil memukul belakang kepala Baekhyun kencang.

 **DAK**

"Appoya~..." rintih Baekhyun sambil memegang belakang kepala nya yang sakit, sedangkan Sehan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi seringaian yang berkembang.

"Tap- tapi eonnie.. Sehan memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'baek' padahal aku lebih tua darinya." Adu Baekhyun dengan ekspresi memelas.

"Bukankah kau yang mengajarinya Byun." Oke, jawaban Xiumin dengan nada kelam membungkam bibir seksi seorang Byun Baekhyun. "Kalian tahu harabojie kan?" Luhan kembali meluruskan pembicaraan.

"Hubungannya?" tanya Lay yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. "Dia sangat menyayangi kita bukan?" jelas Luhan dengan bertanya.

"Apa maksud mu eonnie?" DO penasaran, ia menatap Luhan serius."Dia yang memberikan tugas ini bukan?"

Yang lain mengangguk bersama kecuali Sehan. "Kalian tahu harabojie sangat menyayangi kita, dan dia akan memberikan keuntungan sebesar 18% jika kita bisa membuat Yunho ahjussi menerima tawaran kita."

Ucapan Luhan sontak membuat mereka kaget kecuali Sehan yang hanya berekspresi datar."Bahkan ia lebih menyayangi kita daripada anaknya sendiri. Khe khe khe.." tambah Sehan dengan kekehan mengerikan di bibirnya, membuat yang lainnya segera tersadar.

"Jinjja?! Berarti kita akan mendapatkan 90% untuk misi ini?!" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya dan heboh. "Ne.. baekki." jawab Luhan ramah.

"Sehan... tapi, apa Yunho oppa tahu?" Tanya Lay. "Hm..." jawab Sehan ambigu tapi entah mengapa Lay mengetahui arti dari gumaman itu.

Baekhyun menatap Sehan penasaran. "Bagaimana ya... reaksi Yunho oppa kalau mengetahui hal ini?" Baekhyun menatap ke depan mencoba mencari gambaran.

Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman. "Entahlah.. yang pasti Jae eonni sebentar lagi akan datang."

"Untuk apa Jae eonni datang?" tanya DO. "Kita lihat saja nanti, dan ahh! lebih baik kalian menyelesaikan tugas kalian. Terutama kau baek." jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang menatapnya kaget.

"Ck.. bukan hanya aku saja eonnie. DO juga belum selesai."

"Ani.. aku sudah selesai." balas DO. Seketika Baekhyun menatap ke arah Lay."Aku sudah baek, kau tahu aku tidak suka menunda tugas." jawab Lay lembut.

Baekhyun menatap Xiumin yang berdiri di sebelah Lay dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya."Aku tentu saja sudah."

Baekhyun pun menatap Luhan dan Sehan penuh harap. "Kalau mereka sudah tentu saja kami juga. Dan jangan meminta bantuan ku baekki, aku harus berpatroli hari ini bersama Sehan." Luhan membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya.

Seketika itu juga muka Baekhyun pucat dan berteriak heboh, sama persis seperti yang Jung Yunho lakukan. Namun, beda penyebabnya...

.

.

.

.  
.

.

Disebuah ruangan gelap dan tempat berbeda terlihat seorang namja berusia 30an sedang menatap foto keenam yeoja di tangan kanannya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya sedang memegang wine terbaik dan termahal, ia menggoyangkan cangkirnya pelan, lalu menyesap nya secara perlahan.

Dia mengusap foto itu dengan seringai mematikan di bibir tebal seksinya. "LightSaber..." desis pria itu dengan suara baritone diikuti dengan kekehan menyeramkan yang bergema keluar dari bibir tebal seksinya.

.  
Kekehan yang menakutkan.

.

.

.  
Namun jika kau perhatikan lebih teliti ternyata yang sedang namja itu pegang adalah...

.

.  
Gambar keenam yeoja berpakaian militer dengan senyuman manis minus yeoja disamping yeoja rusa yang terlihat paling manis diantara nya. Yeoja disampingnya hanya berekspresi datar.

.

Foto yang ternyata bergambar anggota LightSaber.

.

Dan tenyata satu hal yang pasti, hari esok akan menjadi sangat berbeda. Dan tidak akan pernah sama dengan hari ini.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

 _"Dia menarik.."_

 _._

 _"Cih! albino pucat kurang ajar."_

 _._

 _"Pfft-... kalian seperti kembar tiga."_

 _._

 _"Aku bukan anak mereka!"_

 _._

 _"Sehan..? Sehun dan Luhan bukankah itu lucu."_

 _._

 _"KYAAA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

ANNYEONG! VIE BALIK BAWA FF BARU LAGI. Hihihi maaf ya.. bukan lanjutin ff lain yang nganggur malah nambah pekerjaan lagi. Ini gimana? Bagus ga? Pasti aneh ya? Dan mm.. kalau ini responnya bagus bakal Vie lanjut ke tahap yang berikutnya. Jadi mohon reviewnya...

Untuk **It's nothing impossible** **yunjae** dan **Lucky Fans Sasufemnaru version** bakal saya update habis UAS ya.. entah itu bulan desember awal atau akhir, doain aja mudah-mudahan author ga sibuk.

Sebelumnya terima kasih buat yang udah mau baca dan review ini cerita.

.

.

.

Gomapta^^

Don't forget to review, ne?^^


	2. Chapter 2: She's mine

**NOTICE:**

 **Xiao Luhan : 24 years old**

 **Oh Sehun : 20 years old**

 **Xiao Sehan : 19 years old**

 **Wu Yifan** ** _aka Kris_** **and Kim Minseok** ** _aka Xiumin_** **: 24 years old**

 **Kim Jun Myeon** ** _aka Suho_** **and Zhang Yixing** ** _aka Lay_** **: 23 years old**

 **Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongdae** ** _aka Chen_** **, and Park Chanyeol: 22 years old**

 **Do Kyung Soo** ** _aka DO_** **and Huang Zi Tao : 21 years old**

 **Kim Jongin** ** _aka Kai_** **: 20 years old**

 **Jung Yunho : 38 years old**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _Previous Chapter_

 _"Lu... apa maksud mu dengan 72% hah?! Demi Tuhan... kita ini berenam." Baekhyun menarik rambutnya dan menatap Luhan frustasi. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis._

 _"Berisik kau Baek!" keluh Sehan kesal._

 ** _DAK_**

 _Baekhyun dengan muka memerah memukul belakang kepala Sehan yang dihadiahi deathglare si 'setan' oleh Sehan. Baekhyun yang tak mau kalah balas menatap Sehan sengit. Dan adu deathglare terjadi diantara mereka. "Sudahlah... Kalian ini memalukan. Kita ini masih di lobby." lerai Luhan._

 _Yap! mereka sekarang sedang di lobby departemen teknologi dan komunikasi. Untungnya suasana tidak terlalu ramai karena jam yang menunjukkan waktu makan siang dan beberapa karyawan memilih pergi ke cafetaria dibandingkan harus bercumbu dengan berkas laporan. Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan disitu? Entahlah.. hanya mereka yang tahu._

 _"Sehan hentikan deathglare mu,dan Baekhyun jangan memanggil ku begitu bodoh! Aku ini lebih tua dari mu." Tambah Luhan sambil memukul belakang kepala Baekhyun kencang._

 ** _DAK_**

 _"Appoya~..." rintih Baekhyun sambil memegang belakang kepala nya yang sakit, sedangkan Sehan hanya menatap Baekhyun dengan ekspresi seringaian yang berkembang._

 _"Tap- tapi eonnie.. Sehan memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'baek' padahal aku lebih tua darinya." Adu Baekhyun dengan ekspresi memelas._

 _"Bukankah kau yang mengajarinya Byun." Oke, jawaban Xiumin dengan nada kelam membungkam bibir seksi seorang Byun Baekhyun. "Kalian tahu harabojie kan?" Luhan kembali meluruskan pembicaraan._

 _"Hubungannya?" tanya Lay yang sedari tadi hanya menonton. "Dia sangat menyayangi kita bukan?" jelas Luhan dengan bertanya._

 _"Apa maksud mu eonnie?" DO penasaran, ia menatap Luhan serius."Dia yang memberikan tugas ini bukan?"_

 _Yang lain mengangguk bersama kecuali Sehan. "Kalian tahu harabojie sangat menyayangi kita, dan dia akan memberikan keuntungan sebesar 18% jika kita bisa membuat Yunho ahjussi menerima tawaran kita."_

 _Ucapan Luhan sontak membuat mereka kaget kecuali Sehan yang hanya berekspresi datar."Bahkan ia lebih menyayangi kita daripada anaknya sendiri. Khe khe khe.." tambah Sehan dengan kekehan mengerikan di bibirnya, membuat yang lainnya segera tersadar._

 _"Jinjja?! Berarti kita akan mendapatkan 90% untuk misi ini?!" tanya Baekhyun tak percaya dan heboh. "Ne.. baekki." jawab Luhan ramah._

 _"Sehan... tapi, apa Yunho oppa tahu?" Tanya Lay. "Hm..." jawab Sehan ambigu tapi entah mengapa Lay mengetahui arti dari gumaman itu._

 _Baekhyun menatap Sehan penasaran. "Bagaimana ya... reaksi Yunho oppa kalau mengetahui hal ini?" Baekhyun menatap ke depan mencoba mencari gambaran._

 _Luhan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman. "Entahlah.. yang pasti Jae eonni sebentar lagi akan datang."_

 _"Untuk apa Jae eonni datang?" tanya DO. "Kita lihat saja nanti, dan ahh! lebih baik kalian menyelesaikan tugas kalian. Terutama kau baek." jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk Baekhyun yang menatapnya kaget._

 _"Ck.. bukan hanya aku saja eonnie. DO juga belum selesai."_

 _"Ani.. aku sudah selesai." balas DO. Seketika Baekhyun menatap ke arah Lay."Aku sudah baek, kau tahu aku tidak suka menunda tugas." jawab Lay lembut._

 _Baekhyun menatap Xiumin yang berdiri di sebelah Lay dengan tatapan puppy eyesnya."Aku tentu saja sudah."_

 _Baekhyun pun menatap Luhan dan Sehan penuh harap. "Kalau mereka sudah tentu saja kami juga. Dan jangan meminta bantuan ku baekki, aku harus berpatroli hari ini bersama Sehan." Luhan membalas tatapan Baekhyun dengan seringaian di bibirnya._

 _Seketika itu juga muka Baekhyun pucat dan berteriak heboh, sama persis seperti yang Jung Yunho lakukan. Namun, beda penyebabnya..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Gentle Girl**

 _Chapter 2_

Posisi Sang Surya tergantikan oleh Sang Rembulan yang kini menyinari langit yang sepi tanpa bintang di tengah padatnya kota Seoul pada malam hari. Lampu-lampu seakan menjadi bintang ikut menerangi malam kota Seoul yang seolah tanpa henti beraktivitas.

Di tengah ramai nya Ibu Kota Korea Selatan tersebut, terpantul sinar lampunya menerangi suatu ruangan yang hening dan gelap, salah satu ruangan yang cukup tinggi di kota Seoul. Dan menerpa sesosok makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang terdiam membisu, memandangi pemandangan di bawahnya. Tatapan yang menyiratkan banyak makna. Hening, kosong, rapuh, sepi, seolah tanpa jiwa dengan muka lembut dan segaris senyum terlukis sendu di bibir indahnya.

 **CLECK**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

 **TAP**

"Eonnie? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di tempat gelap seperti ini?" Suara orang di belakang menyadarkan sosok itu dari lamunannya. Sosok itu berbalik, menatap orang yang saat ini sedang menatapnya dengan muka datar meskipun di onyx tajamnya berkilat rasa khawatir.

"Aku? Hanya sedang memikirkan rencana kita selanjutnya. Kenapa?" menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan sebuah senyum manis yang masih terlihat di tengah remang-remang cahaya yang terpantul oleh cahaya lampu di luar tempat itu.

Orang yang di depannya masih berekspresi datar dengan pandangan yang masih tajam menusuk orang di depannya, mencoba mencari jawabannya sendiri.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini? Bukankah kau masih memiliki pekerjaan?" tanya sosok itu lembut, dengan alis yang ditarik sedikit ke atas. Menyerngit bingung.

"Hm, sudah selesai." Menatap lurus ke depan, melihat sesosok tersebut yang masih tersenyum manis di dalam kegelapan.

Sosok itu kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap jendela besar di depannya yang menyajikan pemandangan gemerlap lampu-lampu kota. Helaan nafas terdengar dari bibirnya diikuti hembusan angin di belakangnya.

 **WUSH**

Orang yang tadi berada di belakangnya, berjarak tiga meter seketika dalam kedipan mata berpindah menjadi bersebelahan dengan sosok itu.

Sosok itu menoleh, menatap orang disampingnya. "Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya nya.

" **EXO**."

"Hmm?" balas sosok itu bingung ketika orang yang ditanya malah memberikan jawaban yang tidak jelas.

"Apa hubungannya dengan mereka?"

"Ani. Hanya saja bagaimana dengan Kai? Bukankah..."

"Kau tahu peraturan pertama kita?" Pertanyaan itu memotong ucapan orang disampingnya. Sosok itu lalu memfokuskan pandangan ke orang itu dan menatap dengan tegas. " **Tidak ada yang boleh tahu siapa tuannya kecuali dua anjing setia. Itu peraturan pertama, dan mutlak**. Jadi aku yakin Kai bukanlah gangguan berarti."

"Tapi kan..."

"Sudahlah... Jangan pikirkan itu, aku yakin baozi kita akan mengurusnya dengan baik. Ia adalah leader bukan? Jadi serahkan seluruhnya kepadanya." potong sosok itu lagi.

"Hm. Arraseo" orang disampingnya menyahut datar.

 **CLING**

Tiba-tiba cangkir putih yang berisi kopi, berjalan perlahan menuju sosok tersebut tanpa ada seseorang yang mengambil atau membawanya. Melayang jauh sejajar dengan bahu sosok itu. "Hah... minum kopi di malam hari memang cukup membantu mencegah kantuk." Ucap sosok itu lalu mengambil kopi tersebut, dan meminumnya pelan.

Orang disampingnya alih-alih terkejut melihat keanehan tersebut justru hanya menatap datar pemandangan di depannya. "Jangan terlalu banyak minum kopi eonnie."

Sosok itu menoleh dengan senyum manis lalu menaruh kopi itu pada piring kecil yang tadi ikut terbang bersama kopi itu. "Ne, Aku tahu." Dan kopi beserta piring kecil itu melayang kembali di ruangan tersebut, menuju tempat awalnya berada. Meja dekat sofa hitam.

"Dimana laporan minggu ini?" tanya orang itu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Hmm, tunggu sebentar."

Setelahnya sebuah map berwarna merah melayang dari rak dokumen di pojok ruangan, terbang menuju sosok itu.

"Yang ini kan?" tanya sosok itu sambil menunjuk map berwarna merah yang kini berada di tangannya. Orang di depannya kini menyerngit, alarm nya berbunyi kencang melihat seringaian di bibir peach itu.

Sosok di depannya makin mengembangkan seringaian nya melihat ekspresi orang di depannya meskipun masih datar namun ia tahu, orang itu sedang menerka apa yang selanjutnya terjadi.

"Jika kau mau, ambillah sendiri."

 **SLASH**

Setelahnya dokumen itu terlempar lalu terbang melayang di udara.

 **WUSH**

Angin disebelah nya berhembus kencang lalu orang itu hilang dan...

 **WUSH**

Muncul di depan nya, berjarak 5 meter dari sosok itu sambil memegang dokumen yang tadi melayang jauh kini berada di genggamannya. Secepat kedipan mata.

 **WUSH**

Orang itu menghilang namun kini kembali muncul di samping sosok itu masih dengan ekspresi datar dan rambut hitam nya yang ikut menari kecil terbawa hembusan angin tipis.

"Refleks yang bagus." sahut sosok itu sambil tersenyum simpul, bukannya merasa takut melihat keanehan orang dihadapan nya. Orang yang bisa muncul dan hilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Hm. Aku tahu." Jawab orang itu serak sambil menatap sosok itu tajam dan mengintimidasi dengan tatapannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun ada suatu kejanggalan. Mata mereka berdua berubah, menjadi semerah darah. Dengan tatapan tajam diikuti aura disekitar mereka yang menjadi dingin. Dan seringaian pun muncul di bibir keduanya.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

 **My Gentle Girl**

EXO Fanfiction

Rated: T+

Pairing: Hunhan (genderswitch)

Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan

Yaoi or boys love

 **Warning: Typos, absurd, OOC, gaje, boring, and genderswitch for uke.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **Have Fun...!**

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

"Kalian ini mau menyamar atau fashion show hah?!" Suara menggelegar Jung Yunho di area basement Tim Keamanan Korea Selatan yang cukup ramai orang berlalu lalang karena saat ini merupakan jam masuk kantor.

DO yang melihat ekspresi Yunho hanya memutar bola matanya malas dan mendengus jengkel. "Oppa ini apa-apaan sih? Berisik sekali." Menatap Yunho datar.

Mendengar respon DO, Yunho melihat ke enam anak buah anak tengil nya semakin memanas, baik hati maupun pikiran. Lihatlah penampilan Yunho sekarang, rambut yang acak-acakan tak berbentuk karena diremas kencang oleh sipemilik rambut, dasi yang longgar, dua kancing kemeja yang dibuka, muka kusut yang memerah dan menahan kesal, ahh jangan lupakan di atas kepalanya seolah berasap-asap. Mengepul karena amarah. Bukan seperti seorang Jung Yunho yang selalu tampil sempurna dan dingin, sekarang hanya ada Jung Yunho yang frustasi.

Bawahan Yunho yang lainnya segera menyingkir melihat ekspresi Yunho yang sekarang, mencari aman. Karena mereka yakin jika saja Yunho sedang membawa pistol hari ini, mungkin akan ada 6 nyawa sudah tergeletak tak berdaya.

Sedangkan 6 yeoja yang menjadi penyebab kemarahan Yunho hanya menatap datar tanpa merasa ketakutan. Sudah biasa bagi mereka pemandangan ini, dan selalu mereka yang berakhir dengan kemenangan.

Yunho memijat pelipis nya, menahan ekspresi nya yang selalu OOC mendadak didepan mereka. "Kalian ini sedang menyamar menjadi mahasiswi yang kekurangan biaya, bukan selebriti bergelimpangan harta." Suara Yunho mendesis kesal.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas lelah, bosan melihat tingkah OOC atasannya. "Memangnya kami salah dimana nya oppa?" tanya Baekhyun kalem.

"Astaga! Lihatlah pakaian kalian!"

Ternyata kekesalan Yunho bukan tanpa alasan. Lihatlah pakaian keenam yeoja di depannya! Baekhyun yang mengenakan pakaian mewah, brandit, mahal, dan berkelas tentu saja mencolok yang merupakan ciri khas seorang Byun Baekhyun. Do Kyung Soo yang mengenakan mini dress keluaran terbaru dan limited edition. Xiumin dan Lay mengenakan baju cassual yang simple, namun terlihat berkelas dan bermerk ternama.

Sehan pun sepupu Luhan tidak mau kalah. Meskipun ia berpenampilan tomboy tapi orang buta pun tahu semua pakaian yang dikenakan nya adalah dari brand terkenal Perancis. Beserta Luhan yang mengenakan cardigan raven dengan dalaman kemeja hitam, celana jeans putih, sepatu high heel bewarna hitam, tas Channel bewarna coklat madu senada dengan rambut sebahu yang tergerai indah, ahh jangan lupakan kaca mata putih yang membuat penampilannya sangat sempurna. Luhan, manusia yang selalu terlihat sempurna.

"Bukankah kami ini terlihat cantik oppa?" tanya Luhan sambil menyeringai jahil dengan tangan yang bersidekap dada dan bersandar di mobil Ferrari merahnya.

Yunho mengumpat kesal melihat ekspresi santai yeoja-yeoja di depannya, merasa menyesal karena telah meninggalkan partner kesayangannya, 50 C Night Hawk. Partner yang merupakan senjata paling mematikan didunia urutan ke sembilan.

"Apa-apaan pertanyaan dan kendaraan kalian itu?! Bukankah kalian ini harus menyamar?! Bukannya berpenampilan seperti anak pejabat!"

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. "Ck. Oppa bawel sekali. Berisik sekali!"

"Yak-..."

"Sudahlah oppa, kau ini kenapa menjadi banyak bicara? Sedang pms eoh?" celetuk Sehan pedas yang sedari tadi diam, sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

DO mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya setuju. "Benar oppa! Kau ini makin lama mirip seperti Byun Baekhyun si tukang make up berjalan."

Baekhyun yang tadi sedang tersenyum senang langsung menatap DO sengit. "Apa maksudmu DO KYUNG SOO?!"

DO balik menantang Baekhyun. "Kau pasti tau maksud ku Baek."

"Kau mau kupukul hah?!"

"Seperti kau bisa memukul ku saja. Pekerjaan mu kan hanya bersolek ria." ejek DO.

Aura di basement itu berubah menjadi panas dan mencekam. Kesan membunuh terlihat dari keduanya. Yunho yang tadi hanya menatap langsung menampilkan ekspresi kaget saat matanya tak sengaja melihat mata Baekhyun dan DO yang sudah berubah menjadi merah.

"Yak! Kalian mau menghancurkan kantor ku hah?! Hentikan death glare kalian itu!" sahut Yunho dingin setelah berjalan cepat dan menjadi penengah suasana panas ketika bumi dan matahari bertemu.

Lay yang tadi diam, berjalan mendekat pada DO dan Baekhyun lalu menepuk pundak keduanya pelan dengan tangan hijau nya. "Ne.. Ne.. Ne.. tadi kami hanya bercanda saja kok." Baekhyun menatap Yunho dengan cengiran plus V sign sedangkan DO hanya menatap datar.

Xiumin hanya diam memperhatikan interaksi mereka. Sedangkan Luhan menepuk keningnya pelan.

 _'Pasti Baekhyun sedang PMS!' batin Luhan._

Dan Sehan hanya menampilkan muka sedapat triplek.

"Sudahlah kalian ini, jangan kekanakan. Lagipula oppa, kami kesini ingin mengambil atribut penyamaran kami bukannya ber fashion show ria." Xiumin yang sudah jengah akhirnya menjadi penengah kembali. Ia lalu berjalan ke mobil Bugettin Veryon kuning nya.

 **CLECK**

 **BLAM**

Lalu ia mengambil sebuah paper bag dari dalam mobil setelah menutupnya. "Kalian! Cepat ambil perlengkapan kalian! Setengah jam lagi kita berangkat." Xiumin berseru tegas dan menatap kelima temannya yang mau tidak mau mengikuti perintahnya.

Xiumin melangkah mendekati Yunho dengan senyum meremehkan. Karena tidak ada yang bisa menyuruh Lightsaber dan menebak pikiran mereka, selain dia tentu saja!

 **TAP**

Xiumin berhenti melangkah dan mendekatkan kepalanya ke samping telinga Yunho, mengabaikan Yunho yang bermuka shock melihat kepatuhan ke lima temannya. "Oppa ku beri tahu satu hal." suara Xiumin di telinga kiri dan hembusan nafasnya menggelitik Yunho, menyadarkan dari ke OOC an nya.

"Gotcha! Kau masuk jebakan kami." setelahnya Xiumin berlalu pergi dengan yang lainnya diikuti seringaian tipis dan mata jernih nya yang menjadi merah, semerah darah.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

Yunho langsung mengumpat tidak jelas ditempat nya. _'Sialan! Mereka menipuku.'_ Yunho mengacak-ngacak rambut dark nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Gentle Girl**

Saat ini pukul 08.00 KST pagi, waktu dimana para pelajar serta orang-orang kantoran berlalu lalang di jalan raya, memenuhi kepadatan sudut-sudut kota Seoul. Ada yang menaiki kendaraan pribadi, berjalan kaki, menjadi penumpang taksi, bersepeda ria, dan bahkan ada yang rela berdesak-desakkan di bus angkutan umum demi bisa mencapai tujuan mereka.

Hal itu berlaku bagi ke enam yeoja cantik, manis, seksi, dan sungguh menggoda iman meskipun mereka hanya mengenakan pakaian casual, simple, dan sederhana tapi terlihat elegan dan sangat pas ditubuh mereka. Benar-benar menarik perhatian terutama kaum adam yang bahkan ada secara terang-terangan menatap mereka sensual.

"Ugh... Kenapa kita harus naik bus sih? Kenapa tidak taksi atau mini van saja?" Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, ia mengeluh sambil mengipasi badannya untuk menghilangkan rasa sesak dan panas.

Xiumin yang sedari tadi pusing mendengar keluhan Baekhyun terutama kerucutan bibirnya yang ia tahu sengaja akhirnya menatap Baekhyun tajam. "Nona Byun, jika aku mendengar kau mengeluh sekali lagi akan ku bekukan bibir jelek mu dan semua eyeliner mu juga akan kuhancurkan menjadi gletser."

Xiumin berdesis pelan, nada nya terdengar mengancam dan apa yang akan diucapkannya akan ia lakukan nanti. Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan seanggun mungkin, menatap Xiumin ngeri. Luhan mengendengus kesal melihatnya. "Eonnie... Kau menakutkan."

Luhan yang sedari tadi diam dan hanya menatap Baekhyun tajam. Merasa lelah mendengar kicauan Baekhyun di pagi yang terik dan sesak ini. _' How great?! Double double shit!' umpat Luhan emosi._

"Sudahlah eonnie~... biarkan saja ahjumma itu berceloteh ria. Faktor umur membuat mulutnya tak henti henti bersuara." DO menimpali dan menatap Baekhyun dengan senyuman ejek.

 _'Shit... double shit!'_ DO hanya memperburuk suasana dan memperpanas hati Luhan.

DO dan Baekhyun saling adu deathglare, Xiumin menghela nafas bosan, Lay menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, dan Sehan hanya menatap Luhan dengan senyum misterius.

"Sebaiknya kalian hentikan ini atau kalian akan segera menyaksikan apa yang sedang aku pikirkan." Luhan mendesis menyeramkan, kompak menghentikan pertikaian Nona Do dan Nona Byun beserta para penumpang yang merasakan aura kelam.

Xiumin yang marah memang menyeramkan tapi Luhan yang emosi itu lebih mengerikan. Percayalah seekor beruang yang mengamuk itu jauh jauh jauh lebih lebih lebih baaaaiiikkkkk daripada seekor rusa siluman rubah.  
.

.

 **Perhentian Gangnam no. 207 telah tiba**

.

.

Suara operator bus menjadi penanda perhentian perjalanan mereka di halte daerah kawasan elit ini, Gangnam.

"Sudah sampai, kita turun disini." lanjut Luhan yang datar melebihi kedatarannya Sehan dan segera menyeruak keluar dari bus sialan (menurut Luhan).

Xiumin hanya menghela nafas 'lagi' dengan pasrah. Sudah berapa kali di pagi yang ceraaahhhhh ini ia mengehela nafas? Mungkin lain kali ia akan menghitungnya. "Sudahlah... kita turun disini. Jangan sampai membuat Luhannie menunggu. Kalian tau kan apa yang terjadi nanti dalam kondisi seperti ini?"

Xiumin berlalu pergi diikuti Lay, tiba-tiba muka Baekhyun dan DO menjadi pucat. "Sialan si Jung itu! Gara-gara dia kita terkena amukan Luhan eonnie." Baekhyun berekspresi kesal, DO disebelahnya mengangguk setuju.

"Yeah.. kita beri pelajaran pada Jung itu baek!" DO dan Baekhyun menyeringai bersamaan, menemukan rencana mengerikan yang membuat seseorang disebrang sana merinding ketakutan.

Sehan hanya tersenyum simpul lalu membuka matanya setelah ia turun dari bus itu. _'Tanpa membalasnya pun dia akan membalasnya lebih dulu. Karena...  
_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.  
 _... tidak ada yang bisa mempermainkan seorang pure blood of a clan Xiao.'_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **My Gentle Girl**

.  
.

Pintu SM Entertainment terbuka.

 **Wush**

Angin dingin berhembus pelan namun menyejukkan menghantarkan rasa tentram yang mendinginkan kepala dan emosi ke enam yeoja yang baru saja memasuki tempat dimana para artis-artis besar tumbuh dan dilahirkan. Berdiri kokoh dan terkenal menjadi agensi yang keras dan misterius.

 **TAP**

Xiumin yang berjalan paling depan berbalik menatap mereka dengan senyum simpul yang terlihat manis tanpa orang lain tahu mata itu menatap tajam dan serius. "Ingat... jaga identitas dan penyamaran kalian. Ini misi besar kita. Dan Lightsaber tidak pernah dan tidak boleh gagal. Mengerti?"

Luhan tersenyum manis dengan eyesmile yang menyipit lucu, menggemaskan. Membuat mereka yang sedari awal telah menjadi pusat perhatian sekarang berganti menjadi penyihir, menyihir orang-orang disekitar mereka dengan tingkah anggun dan manisnya.

"Tentu saja eonnie. Eonnie tau bukan? Kita dilahirkan bukan menjadi seorang yang gagal." Luhan tersenyum manis, mood nya telah kembali.

Yang lain mengangguk serempak, setuju dengan ucapan Luhan. "Bagus kalau begitu." Xiumin berbalik dan berjalan perlahan dengan muka innocent menggemaskan.

"Let's showtime!" Eyesmile Luhan tampak berkilauan indah diikuti ke empat yeoja lainnya, melakukan hal yang sama minus yeoja tinggi disebelah Luhan bermuka triplek, datar.

Tanpa yang lain sadari bahwa ke enam yeoja ini sedang tersenyum misterius dan menyeringai. Tatapan mata tajam, mendeteksi kesekitar sampai radius yang tak bisa dan tak akan pernah masuk akal manusia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di tempat EXO berada.

Di ruangan dengan dinding berlapis kaca cermin terdapat ke lima namja telah berekspresi muka masam dan cemberut yang kentara, menatap ke dua namja senior dihadapan mereka dengan muka lelah. Lelah, karena sudah tiga jam mereka berlima berlenggok sensual di atas lantai kayu dengan keringat bercucuran dan mencetak jelas tubuh berotot mereka yang sudah dipastikan akan membuat para kaum hawa di luaran sana menjerit histeris, mimisan, dan bahkan rela menjadi partner mereka walau hanya semalam. _You know lah, what i mean?_

Suho terengah-engah setelah lagu Overdose yang ketiga kalinya diputar tanpa henti dimatikan. Ia memang lemah dalam urusan tari menari, karena vocal dan communication adalah bakatnya. Chanyeol yang bersebelahan dengan Kai sudah jatuh tumbang, tergeletak di lantai.

Chen memandang langit-langit ruangan menari itu sambil menetralkan nafasnya. Kai sang dancing machine terduduk lemas dengan tangan yang mengipasi badan tan seksi itu menggunakan kaus basah penuh keringat. Sang Maknae, Oh Sehun meneguk air mineral lalu duduk dan menatap dua namja senior di depannya tajam. Membiarkan badan berabs nya tercetak jelas di kaos putih polos nya.

"Sialan kau hyung! Memberikan kami latihan menari tanpa henti di pagi yang indah. Kau ingin membunuh kami hah?!" Ucap Sehun ketus, sang Maknae yang terkenal dengan _'kesopanannya'_ dalam berbicara dengan senior. Kai yang sebelas dua belas dengan Sehun pun memberikan tampang intimidasi tingkat akut untuk dua namja di depan mereka.

Dua namja di depan mereka, Eunhyuk yang hanya menyeringai jahil dan Taemin menatap geli kondisi mengenaskan sang Junior. "Ohh ayolah... ini hanya latihan ringan, bukan berat dongsaeng. Sekedar pemanasan tapi kalian sudah mengeluh, bagaimana kalian comeback nanti huh?"

Sehun mendengus jengkel mendengar perkataan dari Eunhyuk jelek menurut nya itu, seperti nya Eunhyuk sedang balas dendam kepadanya karena tempo hari dia, Kai, Chanyeol, dan Chen merusak mobil kesayangannya. Owhh...~ dan Eunhyuk tidak sebodoh itu untuk tau kalau itu adalah sengaja.

"Ck, lebih baik kami dilatih oleh Mr. Kim daripada dengan mu hyung."

"Sehunnie marah mm?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan nada menggoda yang membuat Sehun ingin muntah ditempat. "Kau masih dendam dengan kami hyung karena mobil mu itu? Bukankah sudah kami bilang kami tidak sengaja."

Eunhyuk memutar bola mata nya malas, mood nya langsung down ketika mengingat mobil kesayangan yang kini sedang diperbaiki di bengkel profesional."Dan aku terlalu pintar untuk tahu kalau perbuatan kalian itu sengaja."

"Oh yeah.. itu di luar kendali kami mobil jelek mu itu masuk ke sungai han. Seharusnya kau mempertanyakan keadaan kami bukan mobil jelek mu itu." Eunhyuk melototi Sehun yang berbicara tanpa _perikesujuan_ rasanya Eunhyuk ingin membunuh maknae EXO yang seperti nya memiliki banyak nyawa.

"Kapasitas nyawamu banyak sekali ya Oh Sehun, bagaimana kalau aku melempar mu dari gedung ini dengan menggunakan pakaian Hyuna 4minute?" Eunhyuk bersedesis kesal, kuota kesabarannya hampir habis.

Sehun hanya tersenyum mengejek kepada Eunhyuk. "Bagaimana jika kau saja hyung yang mengenakannya? dan aku rasa kau pasti cocok memakai pakaian itu. Donghae hyung akan secara suka rela membantu ku, hyung."

Eunhyuk mengumpat kesal, maknae EXO itu benar-benar menguji kesabarannya dan bagus sekali Donghae, orang sinting Super Junior itu menjadi partner yang pas untuk mengerjai nya.

"Hah... Sudahlah... Kalian ini. Sehun! Hormati Eunhyuk sunbae. Bagaimana pun juga ia adalah senior mu. Dan sunbae, Sehun hanya manusia kelebihan _'kesopanan'_ dan sedang dalam masa pubertas. Jadi, aku harap sunbae mau memaafkan Sehunnie." Taemin menjadi penengah keduanya, ketika Suho satu-satu nya orang yang waras di EXO sedang kelelahan dan menjadi penonton setia debat seru maknae nya.

Eunhyuk membuang muka dan Sehun ber high five ria dengan Chanyeol, Chen, dan Kai. Suho menggelengkan kepalanya maklum dan lelah, menghadapi tingkah apatis member EXO di belakang kamera.

"Taemin hyung, kenapa kau juga ikut membantu Eunhyuk hyung mengerikan kami? Bukankah kita ini hyung dan namdongsaeng?" Kai bertanya yang sedari tadi mengganjal dipikirkan nya.

Taemin hanya tersenyum misterius. "Hanya ingin mengerjai kalian saja, jarang-jarang aku mempunyai partner untuk mengerjai kalian." Dan jawaban itu sukses membuat ke lima namja diruangan itu bersweetdrop ria ditambah muka cengo seorang Eunhyuk.

 **TOK**

 **.**

 **TOK**

 **.**

 **TOK**

 **.**

"Masuk." Eunhyuk menyahut.

 **CLECK**

 **.**

 **TAP**

 **.**

 **TAP**

 **.**

"Annyeong hasaeyo sunbaenim~.." sapa ramah kedua namja yang barusan mengetuk pintu, setelah masuk sambil membowkan badannya sopan.

"Ahh.. hai Taeyong, hai ." sapa Chanyeol ramah sambil menampilkan cengiran andalannya.  
(Kalian tau kan mereka siapa? Rookienya SM Entertainment. NCT.)

"Hai juga sunbae.." sapa ramah dan tersenyum tampan. Sehun mendecih kesal. _'Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun.' batin Sehun narsis._

"Kalian sedang tidak ada jadwal ya?" Chen bertanya.

"Ne sunbae, kami sedang tidak ada jadwal."

"Jangan terlalu formal begitu Taeyong-ah. Santai saja, kami tidak akan memakanmu." celetuk Chanyeol yang dihadiahi pukulan kencang dikepala oleh Kai yang sialnya sedang di samping nya.

"Hey!" protes Chanyeol tak terima.

Suho membuang nafas pelan. "Ada perlu apa Taeyong-ah, -ah? Apa CEO memanggil kami?" tanya Suho.

Seketika muka kedua namja yang ditanyai Suho tadi bersemu merah dan salah tingkah. Sedangkan yang lain hanya menatap mereka bingung.

"Kalian baik-baik saja kan?"

"Ne sunbae." Jawab sambil menatap Taemin.

Eunhyuk makin bingung."Kenapa muka kalian memerah? Kalian sedang demam?" dan muka mereka makin bersemu merah.

"I-i itu.. I-itu.." gugup .

"Ada apa sih?" tanya Chanyeol greget. "Kalian ini sebenarnya kenapa?" sambung Sehun, penasaran.

"Eumm... Ada orang yang mencari EXO sunbaenim."

"Lalu orang nya dimana?" tanya Suho kepada Taeyong setelah menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang mencari orang yang dimaksud Taeyong.

"Eumm sebentar, biar saya panggilan dulu." jawan Taeyong lalu berlalu pergi menuju pintu masuk.

 **CLECK**

 **.**

 **TAP**

 **.**

Taeyong segera masuk berlari ke dalam dengan muka yang fix memerah sampai ke telinga, seperti kuah saos cabai. Yang lainnya makin kebingungan melihat ekspresi kedatangan Taeyong dengan muka memerah parah.

"Kalian ini kena-..."

 **TAP**

 **.**

 **TAP**

 **.**

 **TAP**

 **.**

 **TAP**

 **.**

Kedatangan ke enam yeoja di belakang mereka membungkam pertanyaan yang akan dikeluarkan Eunhyuk. Pheromone beserta aroma memabukkan dari tubuh ke enam yeoja yang berbeda itu berbaur di ruangan, menjadi begitu menggoda dan memberikan kesan sensual.

Muka kedelapan namja menjadi sama persis seperti Taeyong, memerah sampai ke telinga seperti kuah saos cabai. Tatapan mereka, senyum mereka, aroma mereka, menjadi candu tersendiri bagi namja-namja diruangan itu yang berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak pingsan dan nosebleed mendadak.

Menggairahkan dan meningkatkan nafsu ketika melihat mereka, bagian selatan namja-namja itu terasa sesak mendadak. _'Kau akan menjadi milik ku sayang... '_ batin Sehun sambil menyeringai tampan membayangkan adegan-adegan menggairahkan di atas ranjang dengan yeoja bermata seperti rusa yang sedang tersenyum begitu menawannya.

 _'Sialan! Otak mereka perlu dicuci sepertinya.'_ batin Luhan geram dan membuka matanya menatap para namja diruangan itu dalam, dan elang serta rusa bertemu pandangan. Sehun menjilat bibir nya, Luhan mengumpat di dalam hatinya.

 _'_ _Ya ampun... anak-anak ini.'_ Lay tersenyum manis dan canggung melihat tatapan dan ekspresi seluruh orang diruangan ini. _'Semoga berjalan dengan lancar.'_

 _'Ingatkan aku untuk menghancurkan dan mengeluarkan isi otak mereka satu persatu.'_ batin Sehan kelam, tatapan matanya benar-benar seperti singa buas. Berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

.

 **TAP**

.

Fake smile Luhan masih bertahan di bibir peach tipis nya. Ketika suara seseorang memikik kencang sambil menunjuk salah satu diantara mereka.

"NOONA!"

 _'Aku harap Xiumin bisa menyelesaikan ini dengan baik.'_ batin Luhan yang ingin menepok kepala namja elang yang terus menatap sensual sedangkan sisi lainnya berusaha menenangkan emosi Sehan.

"Annyeong Kai~... " sapa Xiumin sing a song ketika Kai melotot kaget setelah berpikiran jorok yang iya yakini menjadi teman akrab si hitam itu. Kai menunjuk kaget, dan Xiumin melambaikan tangannya semangat dengan senyum manis dibibirnya.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Side story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kalian pikir bisa mengalahkanku begitu saja dengan mudah? Bocah-bocah seperti kalian bukanlah lawan yang seimbang." ucap namja paruh baya usia 30 an diruangan remang-remang itu.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku"

"Tikus-tikus kecil berusaha masuk kandang singa, tapi sayang kalian masuk perangkap naga. Khekhekhe..." suara itu begitu menyeramkan, terkekeh menakutkan.

"Tidak akan pernah yang bisa mengalahkan Cuubi, walau sejarah harus terulang kembali. Aku tidak akan pernah terkalahkan."

Suasana menjadi begitu mencekam ketika mata crimoson menyala nya berubah menjadi hijau bersinar di kegelapan ruangan itu, menatap tajam pada monitor yang memperlihatkan gambar ke enam yeoja berpakaian militer yang tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
.

.

.

.

.

"Dan akan dipastikan dulu dan sekarang nasib kalian tidak akan berbeda."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TO BE CONTINUE**

.

.

.

.

 _"Dia menarik.."_

 _._

 _"Cih! albino pucat kurang ajar."_

 _._

 _"Pfft-... kalian seperti kembar tiga."_

 _._

 _"Aku bukan anak mereka!"_

 _._

 _"Sehan..? Sehun dan Luhan bukankah itu lucu."_

 _._

 _"KYAAA!"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

ANNYEONG! VIE BALIK BAWA CHAP DUA LAGI. Hihihi maaf ya.. author kelamaan hiatus. Ini gimana? Bagus ga? Pasti aneh ya?

Untuk ff saya yang lain mohon ditunggu dengan sangat sabar... saya akan melanjutkan **It's nothing impossible** **yunjae** **setelah** **Lucky Fans Sasufemnaru version** **saya lanjutkan. Bulan ini saya akan sibuk untuk belajar jadi mohon reader sangat sabar.**

 **BIG THANKS TO:**

 **Guest, yousee, Misslah, Seravin509, Arifahohse, NoonaLu, Juna Oh, younlaycious88, Selenia Oh, Lisasa Luhan.**

 **Terima kasih juga buat yang udah baca, follow, favorite, sidder (kalau ada), dan yang udah suka, memuji dan menyemangati author dalam menulis kelanjutan next chap.**

 **Jawaban semua review:**

 **maaf tapi saya sudah mensetting Sehan dari awal ff ini terbentuk Saya punya alasan kenapa saya kasih nama Sehan dan akan terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu, terutama biar lebih mainstream sepupu Luhan yang mirip sama dia namanya Sehan dan dia yeoja (karena biasanya pada pakai Luna). Sehan itu bukan versi cewe nya Sehun tapi, Sehan itu sepupu nya Luhan tapi mreka memiliki beberapa kemiripan sehingga sering dibilang kembar. Tao dan Kris ada kok, nanti dinext chap, sabar ya...**

 _PERTANYAAN: Ada yang mau ngasih saran buat couple nya Sehan siapa? Member EXO? (KALO READER MAU YA...) siapa kalo member EXO? Atau boygroup yang lain? Terserah siapa dengan profesi yang mau tetap artis atau bukan terserah reader. Saya akan menerima semua saran reader... Yang menurut saya paling cocok bakal saya pakai. Kalau bisa ditambahkan gaya mereka pacaran dan pdkt gimana... gak etis kan kalau yang lain ada pasangan sedangkan Sehan tidak?_

.

.

.

Gomapta^^

Don't forget to review, ne?^^


End file.
